The invention relates to a reaction mixture for preparation of a fire resistant composition comprising an epoxy resin and a curing agent for the resin, and the reaction product of the mixture. The invention further relates to the use of the reaction mixture and the reaction product in improving the fire resistance of a substrate, and in producing a translucent fire resistant laminate.